real_life_purifandomcom-20200213-history
Momoshiro Takeshi
Momoshiro Takeshi (桃城 武), prefers to be called Momo instead of Momoshiro and will insist on such. He works part time at a small cafe and lives with Kamio Akira. Basic Information DOB: '''23rd July '''Height: '''187 '''Weight: '''67 '''Eye colour: Amathyst Hair colour: Blue/Black Job: Works in a Cafe Status: '''Taken '''Partner: Kamio Akira Personality Momoshiro was once a happy, friendly, bubbly personality. Quick with a smile and a laugh, eager to help and befriend anyone willing, and even some of those who were not so willing. Once upon a time he was named "Seigaku's Trickster" or their "Number One Rascal. Sadly that is no longer the case. These days Momoshiro is something of a nervous creature. He takes each day as it comes and is leaps and bounds better than he was back in December of 2012. His rehabilitation is a slow process. He smiles more now, laughs a little easier. But he still shows signs of being... not quite the same. Broken, almost. With certain people, namely his boyfriend, he does open up, he visibly seems to brighten. Around those he doesn't know well he can become almost shy and withdrawn, and very quiet. History During his middle school years, after Nationals, he and Kamio Akira hooked up. It would be a strange relationship, sometimes rocky, sometimes fiery, but there was no doubting that the two were in love. Even at such an early age. So it seemed natural when the subject of high schools came up that they both went on to Seigaku High. For a short while they even lived together, a small, dingy little apartment they loved to bits. But eventually they would part ways. An opportunity arose for Kamio, a chance to go away and make it big, to better himself. In hindsight Momo should have gone with him. But instead, he let the love of his life go. The breakup was mutual, but still painful. At 19 Momo met a new man, a dangerous and exciting man. He had been lonely since Kamio left and would find himself latching on to this man, basking in the attention he gave him. The affection. It would be several months later that Momoshiro would realise that the man was nothing more than a Venus Flytrap... and he was the fly. He was ensnared, trapped. For five long years that man would abuse him, harm him sexually, physically and mentally. Allowing his friends to do the same. They broke Momoshiro Takeshi several times over... Kata had him addicted to drugs in short order, using them as blackmail to keep him close. Until one fateful day when someone else walked through the apartment doors, A man with deep redhair, bright blue eyes, and a plan to rescue him. Ten Years Later After all the heart ache of the last five years, Momo is now back on track. He's happily living with his boyfriend, Kamio Akira, and together they have two husky puppies (Akuma and Aurora) as well as a very sweet ginger kitten called Shishi. Momo feels he owes his life to Kamio, for rescuing him when he did, for giving him a home and a reason for living. And he will continue on living for the sake of the man he loves. In order to get himself back on the right track Momo has taken to eating healthy. Gone are the burgers and fries and now it is salad and other healthy alternatives. He works out again, three times a week as well as using the gym and pool at home. Between all that he works part time in a little cafe close to the gym he frequents. He also sees a psychiatrist twice a week to help him with any lingering mental issues, of which there are many. Trivia Category:Seigaku Category:Character